


Crowns of Silver

by ChemicalNovember



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Drama, Jealousy, Light Smut (Ingus/Luneth), Luneth was jealous AGAIN, M/M, Slight Ingus/Luneth, Underage drinking (omg why do i do dis?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalNovember/pseuds/ChemicalNovember
Summary: This is a sequel of Copper between Silver and Gold, where our hero, Luneth, gets jealous (AGAIN) of his bestfriend/lover’s new-found friend.





	Crowns of Silver

“What’s up with Arc? Why is he so eager to help this prince?” Refia slid down next to Ingus who was drinking with the courageous warrior of light.

Luneth slammed down his mug of ale on the wooden table, his hazy violet eyes still glaring at the two boys who were sitting beside each other on the piano stool on the other side of the tavern.

Arc was leaning too close to the cute white haired boy. Alus Restor, the crown prince of Saronia.

Ever since they met him he and Arc has become close friends. It’s not nearly 16 hours yet they already became somewhat inseparable. Luneth hates it. He hates every second passing with his boyfriend not by his side, but instead was spending time with another boy with hair lighter than his. Isn’t it obvious that he just want to spend more time with his beloved?

Luneth was giving his all to hold back himself from strangling either one of the two boys because of their intimacy and Arc’s naivety.

He huffs and tore his gaze away from the two, “It’s probably because someone who’s shorter than him is doing his best to help his country.”

“He does a noble thing. Do not even think of mocking him, Luneth.” Ingus said,

“Says the loveless sexy-hot-knight who tried to hook up with my boyfriend,” He grumbled. “Lay off Ingus.” He tried to replace the bitterness away with the taste of the ale yet it’s not enough. He wonders when will Arc ever get jealous (well… again), or if he’d ever realize that spending time with Alus was killing Luneth with jealousy.

“You’re over thinking pointless things you know. Arc won’t replace you, don’t worry.”

Luneth’s blood boils, he’s not really mad at the blonde but he can’t help it. It was like he was just waiting for someone to come along and be the reason for him to finally explode even though it wasn’t that long since he starts to bottle up his feelings. 

Like, what does this motherfucker knows about being replaced? Anyone can fall in love Ingus without putting much effort on what he’s doing. Even if someone rejected him, he can find a new one that will love him, and Luneth was jealous of Ingus. How can he shrug does things off?

Luneth wants to become stronger, not just physically, but also mentally. He’s tired of feeling helpless. The jealousy he’s feeling makes him very upset of the smallest things. It makes him spit words he didn’t mean to say. Like these words that was about to come out of his mouth.

“What the fuck do you know you fucking douche bag? Don’t act like you know what I feel. He’s with a prince, I’m just no one and I’m not like you who can stick up your cock to anyone’s ass just because you have a pretty face!” Luneth yelled at Ingus. His face was red, either from his anger or from being drunk.

“The hell is your problem, Luneth?” Ingus snarled and pushed off the table. It got everyone’s attention as well as the Arc’s and Alus’.

The tavern suddenly fell silent.

“Hey, hey, hey let’s all calm down and talk about this okay?” Refia placed a hand to Ingus’ forearm to prevent him from attacking Luneth even if she knows that the blonde won’t do such thing. “We wouldn’t want to be kicked out of this Tavern and sleep at the streets tonight, right?”

“What’s going on?” Arc asked, not leaving his place by the piano and Alus. “Is everything okay there?”

Refia nervously glanced at Arc, Ingus kept his eyes fixed on Luneth.

Luneth hics. He wanted to voice out the unsettling feeling on his gut. He wanted to say that he hates Alus for stealing his beloved Arc, but he can’t. He can’t risk getting them into trouble in his drunken state, plus he knows it wasn’t Alus’s fault that Arc has a soft spot to those who were bullied by others because of their height and weak appearance.

Still he wants to lash out and say many things that won’t make any sense. His heart was beating fast; it was as if it was going to explode if he didn’t let it all out. He opened his mouth, but those words became a lump on his throat. No words came out. He kept it inside. He’s voiceless. And in the end he chose to shut his mouth. What good can it bring, right?

From the outrage he displayed just a while ago it suddenly turned into a sullen ambience, like an abrupt calmness of a violent storm.

Luneth lowered his head and spoke softly, “Sorry… I’m just tired.”

Surprised by the sudden change of his temper, Ingus took a step forward. “Lu-“

“Just leave me alone.” Luneth cut him off. He staggered upstairs. He spared a glance to his boyfriend but it was a cold and blank expression.

 

***

 

“Let me talk to him.” Arc tried to walk past Refia towards the inn room where Luneth locked himself, but the girl won’t let him pass through.

“It would be better if we leave him alone for a bit.” Refia insisted, putting a hand to the younger boy.

“I’m his bestfriend, I should be there talking him down to whatever he’s feeling.”

“He needs space.” She said firmly,

“Space will just drift him further away. He needs me.” Arc said, his eyes pleading to let him through. “Please.”

Refia did her best to resist his pleading puppy dog eyes. But, little did she know that Arc can be much cuter than he actually is. Defeated, she let out a tired and heavy sigh before she released his arm. “Fine. You boys better sort things out. I’m going to hit the hay.”

 

Refia disappeared on the other room. Arc took a deep breath and rapped on the door. “Lu?”

No answer.

He tried again, “Lu… it’s me… can we talk?”

Again there was just silence. Arc knocked, and knocked, and called out Luneth but no answer came. It was just like before, his bestfriend shouldering his own burden without letting anyone know about it. Arc hates this, this not being able to know what the other was thinking. He’s trying to understand what Luneth was feeling, but Arc can’t get what’s wrong sometimes unless you spell it out for him. From soft knocks it became loud and forceful blows of his fist on the door like a battering ram on a gate. Arc’s patience started to thin as hair’s thread.

“Luneth, talk to me.” He banged his fist on the wooden door. “Open up this door, I know you’re still awake.”

The tone on Arc’s voice changed. It wasn’t the sweet voice of him pleading to open up. Rather it sounds more of an order of a cold dictator, and Arc was right.

Luneth can hear him. He was curled on the sheets of the bed like a lonely flower bud in misty dusk. The blue room seemed to get even darker when Arc punched the door and the said words pierced through Luneth’s heart like a frozen spear.

 

“Luneth, open this door or we’re over.”

 

The words rang on his ears. Luneth’s heartbeat stopped. Air had left his lungs as if someone punched him very hard. His world crumbles down along with the pieces of his jealous, broken heart.

He’s jealous. He’s pathetic and easy to get jealous. He hates himself for that, and that jealousy is killing him. Luneth doesn’t want to talk to his lover, when he’s angry and drunk. Well… he’s not drunk enough to be unconscious of what he’s doing. Still, he might just end up hurting Arc’s feelings if he does talk to him. He felt numb and cold. Tears started to fall from his eyes. It was warm.

 

Arc was more surprised of what he had said than everyone else. He didn’t mean it. He knew that Luneth will eventually open the door, but seconds, minutes (that seemed like eternity) had passed, yet the door remain closed. Dread crept from the pit of his gut up to his heart and throat.

He instantly regret what he said, he was about to knock again and take back what he said when he heard Luneth’s soft murmur from the other side.

“Please, just leave me alone.”

Arc had already lost his cool. He was hurt, annoyed, irritated, mad, furious, and he infuriately gnashed his teeth.  
How can they work this out if Luneth won’t let him in? How can they find a solution to their problem if he’s keeping it to himself?

With a heavy heart, and without meaning to, he let go bitter words that slowly kills Luneth.

“I’m so tired of your childishness, Luneth! You always keep things inside you and run away. You act strong but you really are a coward. You said that you love me but you don’t open up things to me. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IF WE DON’T TALK ABOUT IT? THE FUCK IS THAT? IS THAT HOW LOVERS SUPPOSED TO BE?” Arc fumed, he kicked and banged his fist the door. “I’M SO TIRED OF FIGURING OUT WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM. YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT NOTHING’S WRONG EVEN IF THERE IS. I CAN’T GO ON LIKE THIS. I’M ALWAYS THE ONE WHO TRY TO UNDERSTAND YOU. I DON’T WANT US TO BE LIKE THIS ANYMORE. I HATE THIS. I HATE IT. I HATE YOU! I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY THINK OF ME. I’M SO DAMN TIRED! I AM SO TIRED OF YOU!”

He withdrew his hand and stared back at the door. Tears of anger were running down his face. His fist was bruised and dripping with blood.

Those words, he also regrets immediately, saying that he’s tired of him and hating him. He was just carried away, but he was still mad. He stared at the door for a long while. It was just a wooden door that had kept them apart, but it seems like Luneth does not exist on the other side. There was no presence of light, only cold darkness. He silently retreated to where he’ll be sharing the room with the Alus and Ingus.

He knocked on their room, just a room apart from Luneth’s. Alus opened the door. “Is everything okay now?”

Arc wiped away his tears and shook his head, “No, I just made it worst. I’m the worst.” He broke into tears again. Alus ran his hand soothingly on Arc’s back.

“Is it because of me?” the prince asked.

“No, why would you think that?” Arc’s eyebrows creased, and placed a hand on Alus’s cheek. “Nothing’s your fault.”

“But-” The prince’s eyes widened in shock when he saw Arc’s bloody fist, “You’re bleeding!”

“It’s okay,” Arc said, “but, why would you think that it’s your fault?”

Alus shook his head but it was obvious from his eyes that he wants to say something more. Arc was about to push Alus to spill it out when Ingus knocks on Luneth’s door and caught both their attention.

The door swung open. Luneth’s eyes were red and puffy. He looks like hell. The two of them looked at each other fiercely. Arc watched Ingus’s mouth move.  
Luneth’s features turned blank again and moved aside to let the blond enter the room then the door shut close again.

 

***

 

“What do you want?” Luneth asked before he collapsed on the bed. Ingus leaned back on the door. He folded his arms and gave the other boy a pointed look even if Luneth’s face was buried in the pillow.

“If you’re not going to say anything, then get the fuck out.”

“Why didn’t you open the door?”

Luneth sniveled on the pillow. “Can we not talk about it? Please.”

Instead of letting Luneth sulk and sink deeper to the waves of heartbreak, he pushed him to talk. Ingus felt sorrier to the pillow that has been a drowning with snot and tears than the person in front of him. “Don’t you think that it was an idiotic move to get mad and ignore a person who didn’t even know what his fault is?”

“He’s the one who neglected me. He’s so focused on that prince I bet he doesn’t even see me at all, so what the fuck for? He said we’re over.” Luneth slurred at the pillow. “Didn’t you hear? He’s tired of me. I’m sure he fell for that Alus boy.”

“And you didn’t tell him you’re jealous?” Ingus scratched the back of his head, “You know that you’ll lose him yet you chose to lock up here.”

Luneth was silent for a while before he spoke again. “There’s no point fighting for a person who doesn’t want to be with you. I want him to be happy. I don’t want to be a hindrance for his happiness. I know I am such a dick for getting jealous over the prince... but that’s how we started Ingus. I was the one who has to protect him back then; now that he became stronger I know that he must protect others. He’s grown up. I can’t be selfish to keep him to myself.”

“Just so you know, you really are selfish when it comes to Arc.” Ingus said honestly, “And you can be a big idiot for the same reason. You love him too much that you want him always by your side.”

“And he hates me.” Luneth added. “It’s pointless to fight for the one you love if it was them who gave up. He said he hates me. He’s tired of me. I can’t…” his voice quavered.

“No, no.” Ingus moved closer to Luneth and hesitantly pats his back to comfort him. “He loves you.”

“Shut up, blond” Luneth muffled, “You know nothing, I’m not like you whom everyone loves.”

“Not everyone loves me,” Ingus said, “You’re the first to hate me you know, after I made a move to Arc, and then Arc came second.”

Luneth bitterly and drunkenly chuckled, “I know, I’m sorry. I really don’t hate you, you know? I’m sorry.”

Ingus’ lips twitched upward. “It’s okay, idiot.”

They remained like that for a while.

Drunken Luneth was laying his head on Ingus’ lap. How he wished it was Arc’s. There it goes again, the flow of emotions making his heart ache. Maybe it was the pain, or was it the loneliness? Maybe it was because Arc said he was tired of him. The words rang over and over that it made his stomach flip.

“Ingus.” Luneth said quietly after a while.

“Yeah?”

“Arc hates me.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“He does.”

“Does not.”

“He does, and he’ll hate me much more.” Luneth gets up and pinned Ingus on the bed. “I’m seriously mad at myself… and I don’t know why I’m hard. I want to fuck.”

Ingus was shocked, before he can even react, Luneth’s soft lips were already next to his. It was wet and the taste of ale. Ingus pushed him away. “Stop this nonsense, Luneth. You’re drunk.”

“It wasn’t the alcohol that’s talking. You see I’m fully aware that it’s Ingus I’m kissing.” Luneth whispered on Ingus’s ear before he kissed him again. Luneth slid his tongue inside and licked the roof of Ingus’ mouth. He took the blond’s hand to his and led it to his clothed member. He grinds his hip against the other’s hand. “My dick is lonely, or maybe angry. I don’t know, maybe I’m sexually frustrated. I want Arc.”

Luneth cried between their kisses. He kissed Ingus angrily, like all of the pain he was feeling was put into it. A minute after Ingus pulled away.

“Luneth, I don’t want you to do something that you’ll regret. I don’t want to hurt Arc.” Ingus tried to talk Luneth out of it, but Luneth wasn’t listening and placed his hand on the other boy’s crotch.

“Can you really reject me even if you’re rock hard?” Luneth’s face was hopeless, pleading, and very, very hurt. He went down to the blond’s lower region. “Just this once.”

“Please, Luneth.”

“Ingus.” Luneth completely stripped himself. His dick was twitching excitedly. “Just this once, I want you to comfort me. I really don’t know what to do. Arc hates me. I’m going to die of despair, so please give me at least pleasure to mask this pain. Please, pretend to be Arc just for tonight.”

Luneth hics, and tears started to flow down his cheeks. His hand was clumsily stroking his own dick. 

Ingus was aroused, and wasn’t able to resist the temptation. He kissed him, finally surrendering himself. 

“I don’t know what to do of you.” He let Luneth remove his clothes and their body burned with passion. The silver haired mounted the golden one. Their sweat was mixing with each other, as well as their saliva as they both entangled their skillful tongues.

Ingus’s hands were kneading Luneth’s butt cheeks, while Luneth’s was stroking their dicks in one hand, and the other was gripping the back of Ingus’s head. The room was filled with gasps and heavy breathing. Luneth’s hand movement increased in speed and before they knew it, they were both thrusting their dicks in Luneth’s hand.

“I-I’m coming.” Luneth moaned helplessly, and calls out Arc’s name a few times.  
Luneth came first.

“What am I doing?” Luneth sobbed and stopped the movement of his hand. He pulled his hair out of frustration and guilt. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He cried.

Ingus, being left before his climax, lets out an irritated sigh. “At least let me come first” he thought to himself. He gets of from the bed and put on his clothes. He’s going to take care of his unfinished business later.

Luneth remained curled up on the bed. His dick was dripping with cum but he was not paying attention to it anymore, too guilty to think of his damn pleasure. The only thought going on his mind was that he betrayed Arc.

“I’m sorry… Arc.” He whispered in the air. Ingus sat beside him, not speaking or anything. He just sit there and waited for Luneth to fall asleep before he left and shut the door close.

 

***

 

Ingus was surprised to found a bloodshot-eyed and Arc sitting outside the door he just closed.

“Arc…”

Arc placed his hand to Ingus’ face. “Don’t say a word. I heard everything.” Arc, turned his back and started to walk off, but Ingus grabbed his shoulder.

“He loves you.” Ingus said.

“Not deep enough for him to swim the shit phase of love for me.” Arc turned his head to the blond. Without him noticing it, the tears he was holding back had fallen to the wooden floor. “Have I done something wrong? Am I the only one in love? Perhaps, he fell out of love.”

“No!” Ingus said, “You heard him right? He loves you, he’ll never fall out of love.”

“Then why did he try to use you as my substitute?! He could’ve talked to me. Sort things out, but he chose to receive your comfort than to sort it out with me. IS THAT LOVE?!”  
Ingus does not know what to say. He’s not expert to these kinds of things, he has his own experience of love, but it was not as strong which those two have. “Is love worth to throw away when the other person crossed the bridge?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You clearly know what I’m talking about.” Ingus said, “Just because he distanced himself from you doesn’t mean he doesn’t love you. A substitute will never be able to replace the original one. Shutting himself out either mean that he doesn’t want to hurt you when he’s in an angry state, or he just want you to reach out and try harder to prove that you love him.”

“He didn’t open the door. Doesn't that alone mean that he had already driven me away.”

“Was that enough? Was your effort enough to let him warm the temporary coldness in his heart? Did your feelings reach him? Do you even try to figure out why he’s like this even if he's not saying anything?”

Arc thought for a second before he muttered under his breath. “No…”

“Better start to think now.” Ingus said as he walked pass Arc who, at the moment, was processing what he had said.

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL QUESTION MYSELF WHY I MADE THIS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.


End file.
